


Wing Hugs

by lostinmymindforever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 21:54:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever





	Wing Hugs

Looking back, Sam can remember the first time he felt it. He and Dean were on a hbunt, hunting what they would find out was the "Trickster" to be precise. It felt like something had brushed against him, then engulfed him. At the time he ignored the sensation, passing it off to the weirdness that was surrounding the whole case. 

The next time Sam felt it was during the seemingly never ending loop of Tuesdays. Every day he would feel either the gentle brush on his back or arm or shoulder, or the sense of being engulfed.

He didn't feel it again until after Dean came back from Hell. But after that, he kept feeling it over and over again. A soft touch, when no one was close to him, or that engulfing feeling, like being wrapped in one of his brother's tight, loving hugs. It never clicked in his mind what it was, that it only was happening whenever Castiel was in the room. 

He remembers feeling it again later, but at that time it was different, darker, twisted. The feeling of goodness he usually felt when being engulfed was gone, replaced by something that sickened him. The soft invisible touches were just WRONG. Now looking back he knows that it was Lucifer.

He remembers feeling it shortly before Gabriel sacrificed himself, that same soft brushing sensation as Dean and he left Gabriel to face Lucifer.

He remembers it from the cage. Different than beofore, almost trying to hold his soul safe, protected, away from Lucifer.

He remembers it after he came back, after his soul was returned to him, that same feeling, but for some reason there was a sense of sadness to it.

Sam remembers not feeling it for a time after Castiel's "death", but the feeling was there briefly when Dean and Sam had to leave Castiel in the hospital. 

Sam remembers how he felt it again, when they got Castiel out. How he felt like he was being wrapped in love, friendship, affection.

Now, looking back at it all, he knows what he was feeling. Hugs, wing-hugs. His angles showing him he was loved the only way they could.


End file.
